pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:N
HE HAS A RUBIX CUBE!!!! ;) Ok, the subject was kinda weird, i admit it. but that's the first thing i noticed when i saw his picture in the book. i was all like, "heeeyyy! look! he's got a rubix cube! 'the cube of rubix!' ha ha, copywrite..." next thing i noticed was his stance kinda defies gravity. next was that he had green hair and tht it was really long. if i didn't have my glasses, i'd think he was a girl. after playing white (or should i say, after having my brother who played it 24/7 tell me what happened) i was all like, "wow, he's, like, the nicest bad-guy ever or something" so... yah... poor N. he had a horrible childhood and a weird name. me and my brother decided that "N" stood for "Norman" not because of any evidance, but because, 1) it's a funny name, and 2) just to be funny, it's after a chracter from TP. (if you watch the show, you should know what TP stands for and know the joke) Amyroselove: I agree, but this page is only for the article. VesperOne121212 (talk) 18:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC)VesperOne121212 Question..... How come he never had Darmantitan on his team? He had that When he was a kid! Dialgaofpower 21:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) He just didn't use it...I think. ANX219 22:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Age confusion!! How old is N? What are your sources for his age? According to what I know, you can only guess by his appearance! I need some sources! ...yes, this definitely needs sources. He is around 12 to 16 years old. I think 14. AbigailF (talk) 05:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Family? I just want you all to know that even though N and Ghetsis look similar it have never been officially confirmed if N is Ghetsis son or if they are relatives and in the game one of the Seven Sages said that nobody knows if N and Ghetsis actually related. also if they are relatives it doesn't necessarily mean they are father and son. Sapiro 10:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) They share the same surname and Ghetsis calls N 'son' in the Jap version. It's also stated in the game that Ghetsis raised N, so he's at least his adoptive father. Jazzcookie 13:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I noticed something... Umm... I noticed that the cube attached to N's belt has these weird green symbols on it. I was reading the Pokémon Black & White walkthrough book, and I saw that in the picture of him. ...I dunno if this is important, but... ...Spoilerz... So, this page should have a spoiler warning at its top! It totaly broke my fun of finding out who N is by myself... Pops16 16:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well thats kinda what the wiki is for. finding out information. why Haven't any one noticed that in the program there is no appearance or mention of team plasma(no counting giovanni). i though they would of come up being major characters and actually dissappionted about it. (starshade) I really have no idea what you mean. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 14:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Black and White 2 Best Wishes N I watch the pokemon episode off from anilink. It was episode 20 season 2 at 24:05, N was in the anime at the ending getting off a boat.Golden Manda (talk) 02:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A Potentially canon identity to N (With supported evidence from the history of the Pokemon Franchise) There is a major part of Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 version where you follow Zoroark into a cave in Victory Road that leads to the ruins of N's Castle. However, when you go into N's Castle, the Zoroark is nowhere to be found, and N is the only one there. When you with him to his throne room, even more evidence of his Zoroark being non-existant appears when he only has Reshiram in his party, when he clearly had a Zoroark in Black and White that was male. This has started a thoery that, unbeknownst to many, has a lot of evidence to back it up and just as much to not support it. Here's the list of the only known evidence that N may actually be a Zoroark: - The same Zoroark was also a male backpacker in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2, meaning it may have started turning into people as a Zorua. - N's ponytail bears a striking resemblence to Zoroark's. - It would not be the first time a Pokemon was a trainer in the history of the Pokemon franchise in all departments. It was evidenced that Mewtwo could in the first movie. It must also be taken into consideration that, even in the games, a powerful enough Ditto can take the form of a human using transform or the ability Imposter, and become a trainer easily without anybody knowing its actual identity until it faints from a strong enough attack hitting it. This means any Pokemon could possibly become a trainer under certain limitations, be it the abilities Illusion or Imposter, the move Transform, or other special cases like Mewtwo's. (Who used cloned Pokemon) - N desired the liberation of Pokemon so that humans and Pokemon could co-exist without the use of Poke Balls. This may be something many Pokemon also wish for, though they don't actually express it. N may have learned how to make telepathy work with lip synchronization for human transformations as a Zorua (should this thoery be proven true), so it is possible that if N actually is a male Zoroark then it was possible for him to fool even Ghetsis himself all this time. - N could communicate with Pokemon as if he understood their language. This would be impossible for a normal human or Psychic trainer unless the average human spent a lot of time with them. Pokemon mainly understand each other's language, and learn to express themselves to humans over time. This means that it is most likely N may be a Zoroark since no human could possibly learn to communicate with Pokemon so quickly at very early ages in time. - The fact that the Male Zoroark is completely nonexistant when you reach N's Castle played a huge part in this potentially canon debate. But, N uses a male Zoroark in the final battle, disguised as a Vanilluxe. N is not a Zoroark.Bookworm314159265 (talk) 13:19, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Voice actor? Did they do the right thing in having Joshua Seth voice him? Personally, I think Vic Mignogna is the better choice for N. I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 20:36, October 2, 2013 (UTC)